When people use body supported electronic equipment or writing pads, often times it is difficult to easily view the display screen or pads. Even mobile display screens on flat surfaces can pose difficult viewing depending on the height of the person and the location of where the person is sitting relative to the display screen. Given this, several ways have been suggested for rotating or otherwise adjusting the screen for better viewing.
Further, as a result, many inventive ways to adjust the height, the left/right tilt and the vertical tilt of the display screen have been suggested. However, only Carleton et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,250 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 suggest the use of a rolled up piece of material as a tilt mechanism for a lap resting case secured by shoulder straps to a person. The piece of material comes from a releasable bottom piece or a top cover of the carrying case for an electronic device. Velcro type fastener strips or other fasteners such as buckles or snaps can be used on the edges to keep the roll from slipping. A primary purpose seems to be to cushion the person from damage by the carrying case through varying the cushioning and distancing effects by the tightness of the rolling of the material. The use of an air bladder or inflatable cushion is suggested to increase the size of the roll or the tilt. It is not suggested to use this roll of material with an electronic device resting on a non-portable table nor with a thigh attached kneeboard. Further, the piece of material has no incremental tilt stops nor any given specific construction.
There is on the market a tilt pad sold for use with kneeboards that is effectively a wedge to be manually inserted as wanted. Such a wedge is not particularly secure in placement. The amount of tilt from this wedge depends on how far the wedge is inserted beneath the electronic device support or writing pad support.
Hence there is a need for a more reliable tilt mechanism to provide variable elevation along any side of a portable electronic device or portable lap table. The present inventive tilt mechanism provides such improved reliability.
Further there is a need for a more reliable tilt mechanism to provide variable elevation along any side of an electronic device supported as part of a kneeboard. The present inventive tilt mechanism provides such improved reliability.
When included in a portable IPad or other electronic device carrying case, such a tilt mechanism can provide improved visibility and maneuverability of the data screen when in use as compared to the present state of the art. If such a portable carrying case was convertible into a lap table or a kneeboard, then the carrying case would provide a compact and easily portable resource for the user. It would be convenient for carrying in a backpack or a flight bag. Hence it would meet the additional needs of easy portability and convertibility of an electronic device carrying case containing such a tilt mechanism.